


I can feel you floating in me

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Light blood play I guess, Love, M/M, boyxboy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened had David not interrupted that wonderful hallucination scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel you floating in me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something semisweet since the movie really messed me up. This is not edited, it was written in about 20 minutes so bare with me. Short little fic. I might continue this is someone would like me to. I tried not to let any southern lingo slip out in this story, but y'all do you know how difficult it was for me not to write y'all for when I wanted to say both Lucien and Allen?

He was intoxicating, everything about Lucien draws you in and that terrifies you. The way he spoke softly in your ear about all the things they could accomplish. The feeling of your mingling blood dipping down your arm was almost orgasmic, but that was only the beginning and you know that. You expected to plummet further and further into his darkness; into his illusion, but what you didn't expect was the sheer amount of love you felt for him and that scares you. 

When he laced his fingers through yours while slotting his lips against yours you knew you were done for. Who cares really? You were experiencing your own little slice of heaven in this smokey bar. Him here with you, treating you like you were HIS personal sweet escape.

Lucien pulled away abruptly causing you to open your eyes. When you focused on your surroundings you were no long in the bar, but back in the bedroom. You looked down to see Lucien's head gently resting on your shoulder, your hand intertwined with his, while David began to yell at you both. When Lucien pulls you up, that's when you know.

"We're leaving Allen." And you know because you can see it. See the longing, the wanting, and the fear that's in his eyes. He tries to mask it all with a cocky smirk and challenging words, but you know. You know that he is just as scared as you are, but hopefully you both can make it out of this together.


End file.
